


Squints

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Bones (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grumpy McCoy because that's my favorite McCoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/McCoy UST.   AU with FBI agent Kirk and forensic anthropologist McCoy.</p><p>For a prompt at comment-fic on lj, asking for a Bones/Star Trek AOS fusion; FBI Special Agent Jim Kirk is running out of options to solve a difficult case, and a tip leads him to an unlikely source: forensic anthropologist Leonard H. McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squints

"Did you seriously just breathe on the body?" Dr. McCoy said in exasperation.

"What, I'm not allowed to breathe?" Agent Kirk said.

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes. "Suits with guns. I should have known better than to allow suits with guns near my evidence."

"YOUR evidence? Excuse me, you squints are only here because the FBI - meaning me - invited you."

"Yeah, fine, then we'll go back to the Jeffersonian and you can have fun figuring out how an 18th-century book ended up in this man's chest cavity."

"Wait, what? Okay, fine," Agent Kirk said, "We're happy you're here. Now how exactly would that happen?"

"We'll need to do analysis. Hey, you suits over there gossiping! Stop yapping and load these bodies up and get them to my lab! And do NOT mess anything up."

Two agents nearby grumbled but at Kirk's nod, they started making calls to make arrangements.

"And you," McCoy said, poking Kirk in the shoulder with a bloody glove, "Don't touch my stuff. Or I'll sedate you again."

Kirk frowned. "That's not funny."

"Yeah. Because I'm kidding."


End file.
